Infectée
by Eleg080
Summary: Une épidémie sévit sur la prison ... l'endroit sûr ce transforme en lieu dangereux.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour ! Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fiction Daryl et Carol comme d'habitude, située pendant l'épisode 2 de la saison 4, ce sera une multi chapitre, en ésperant que cela vous plaise ! Bonne lecture. **

Daryl finissait d'achever le dernier rôdeur se trouvant dans le bloc et enfin prit le temps de souffler. Il releva la tête pour voir des gens en larmes, une jeune fille recouvrait d'un drap le corps de celle qui fut sa mère. Ça recommençait, partout ou ils allaient, mort, pleurs, peurs ... Ça ne s'arrêterait jamais. Combien de personnes avait-il encore perdus cette fois.

Il chercha du regard celle pour qui il s'inquiétait le plus, Carol, mais elle était introuvable. Il fit cellule par cellule, et la trouva dans la dernière à l'étage, assise par terre, recouverte par deux fillettes effrayées, toutes les trois pleuraient. Un corps d'homme se trouvait sur la couchette, mort.

Il s'approcha d'elle et s'accroupit à sa hauteur. "Tu vas bien ? "

Carol hocha la tête et pinçant les lèvres. "Leur père est ... "

Daryl regarda l'homme chauve sur le lit, et acquiesça. "Faut les mettre à l'abri maintenant allez debout."

Carol détacha les bras de la petite fille la plus jeune, qui était fermement accrochée à son cou.

"Mika ... Il est temps. "

La plus grande était déja debout près d'elles, et tendait la main à sa petite sœur. La petite sanglotait, Daryl eut le cœur serré de la voir ainsi. La petite Mika se dirigea dans les bras de sa sœur, et elle sortirent de la cellule ensemble, rejoignant Glenn qui accompagnait les survivants dans le hall.

Daryl posa la main sur l'épaule de Carol, y fit une pression, pour lui faire savoir qu'il était là.

"On n'y arrivera pas Daryl ... Partout ... Ou qu'on aille, quoi qu'on fasse, cette merde nous poursuit. On y passera tous, peu importe dans combien de temps, on a aucune chance. "

Daryl la secoua légèrement et lui fit relever la tête vers lui.

"Hey ... On est dans la merde, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'on ne s'en sortira pas, ai confiance ... Je serais là pour toi aussi longtemps que je serais en vie. Tu n'es pas seule, et ses gamines, elles ne le seront pas non plus, plus personne ne peut s'en sortir seul maintenant. "

Carol lui fit un petit sourire à travers ses larmes. "Et bien Dixon, on joue la carte sensibilité ? "

Daryl releva le coin de sa bouche en un demi-sourire comme a son habitude, et accueillit avec un peu de réserves, l'étreinte que Carol décida de lui donner en passant ses bras autour de lui.

"Merci" lui murmura-t-elle, avant de s'écarter et de quitter la cellule à son tour laissant un Daryl gêné par l'invasion de son espace personnel.


	2. Chapitre 2

Il passa son gant contre son front, ressuyant la sueur qui dégoulinait sur lui, il venait d'enterrer les corps des victimes du jour, il avait besoin de se rafraichir, et d'avoir une discution avec les autres pour comprendre ce qu'il c'était passé aujourd'hui. Il revint vers la prison en s'épongeant le front avec le bas de sa chemise.  
Hershel était devant les portes blindées accompagné de Rick, il ce posta debout prés d'eux.

"C'était quoi cette merde qui c'est passé ?"

Rick passa sa main dans les cheveux en soupirant. "C'est une espèce de grippe ... Elle a tué Patrick, et il a attaqué les autres en se relevant. Quatre personnes de plus ont l'air d'avoir été contaminé, on a dû les isoler dans le bloc A."

"Le bloc A ? Le couloir de la mort ? C'est encourageant."

"On a dû les éloigner, on n'a pas eu le choix ... Docteur S est resté avec eux. On ne sait pas ce que c'est exactement, mais c'est mortel, les symptômes sont une forte toux ... Qui se finit en hémorragie interne. On ne sait même pas comment la soigner."

Daryl se mordait l'intérieur de la bouche en ce disant que cette merde était loin d'être finit, avec la chaleur de l'été et le développement des bactéries, les virus, les microbes, avaient la belle vie.

"On va vivre au jour le jour, comme on l'a toujours fait ... On s'en sortira."

Il partit vers les portes, il devait aller se changer, il était couvert de sang et de sueur, quand Hershel l'arrêta.

"Daryl attend. Carol est au bloc A ... "

Il revint sur ses pas furieux, et pointa Hershel du doigt

"Putain pourquoi vous n'êtes pas venus me le dire !"

"Elle a refusé, elle ne tousse que légèrement, on pense qu'elle doit juste avoir un petit rhume, mais on ne pouvait pas se permettre de la laisser prés de nous, près de Judith."

"Si elle n'était pas contaminée, elle doit surement l'être maintenant dans un bloc entouré de malades !"

"Nous n'avons pas eu le choix Daryl comprend nous bien, cette épidémie est mortelle ! On doit les tenir à l'écart, ils n'ont aucun contact entre eux, la situation est sous contrôle pour le moment."

Daryl hocha la tête, fit demi-tour et au lieu d'aller dans leur bloc, avança jusqu'au bloc A, il devait la voir.

Le docteur vint lui ouvrir la porte. "Je ne peux pas te laisser entrer désolé."

"Je n'ai pas besoin de ton autorisation."

"Daryl ne me force pas à utiliser ça." Le docteur désigna le pistolet qu'il tenait dans la main droite.

"Laisse-moi voir Carol et je pars sans faire d'histoires."

Le doc soupira. .

"Attend ici"

Le docteur referma la porte, et revint environ 2 minutes plus tard, et entrouvrit très légèrement la porte, assez pour que Daryl et Carol puissent se voir.

"Vous n'ouvrez pas plus grand, pas de contacts, sous aucun prétexte."

Daryl ne se souciait plus de ce que le docteur disait, il ne regardait qu'elle, son maigre sourire dans l'ombre de la porte.

"Tu vas bien ?"

"Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi Daryl ... Prend soin de tout le monde-là bas, Judith, Mika et Lizzie. ..."

"J'aimerais en faire autant pour toi."

Elle lui répondit : "Tu ne peux rien faire Daryl, il suffit d'attendre ... Et voir comment ça évolue."

Daryl soupira ... Elle avait raison, il ne pouvait rien pour elle, et ça le rongeait.

"Tu veux que je te ramène quelque chose de ta cellule ... Ou de la nourriture, dis-moi, donne-moi quelque chose à faire pour toi s'il te plait."

Carol sourit, peu habituée à tant de sollicitudes de la part de Daryl Dixon.

"Mon sac ... Celui qui contient les affaires de ... Sophia. Tu peux me l'amener si tu veux ... Si je dois ... J'aurais l'impression qu'elle est avec moi."

"Ne parle pas comme ça ... Je te le ramène ce soir."

"Merci Daryl ... Protéges toi en entrant dans ma cellule ... On ne sait jamais."

Il hocha la tête et la fixa une dernière fois.

"À ce soir Carol."

"À ce soir ... Pookie."

Daryl sourit, ce surnom l'exaspérait tellement, mais aujourd'hui, il sonnait bien.


	3. Chapter 3

Quand il revint à son bloc, tout avait été ré aménagé, le sang avait été lavé, le désordre rangé, personne n'aurais pu imaginer que quelques avant c'était la panique générale. En passant devant les cellules, il aperçut les deux fillettes que Carol était maintenant chargé de s'occuper. Elles étaient toutes deux assises sur la couchette du bas et la grande lisait un livre à la plus petite.

Daryl entra et s'accroupit prés d'elles.

"Hey ... Ça va ?"

"Notre père est mort sous nos yeux ... Notre mère est morte ... Et la personne qui doit s'occuper de nous est malade et va mourir, on va très bien."

Daryl grimaça, la plus grande, Lizzie avait un fort caractère.

"Carol est malade, mais elle va s'en sortir, en attendant c'est moi qui vais veiller sur vous ok?"

Lizzie haussa les épaules." Si tu veux".

Cette gamine avait l'air de marbre, plus rien ne l'étonnais, ou l'effrayait.

"Vous allez laisser votre cul dans cette cellule jusqu'à ce quelqu'un vient vous cherchez d'accord ?"

La petite prit la parole pour la première fois depuis qu'il était présent.

"Tu pars déja ?"

On pouvait encore voir sur son visage la trace de larmes qui avaient coulé ... Daryl soupira, il ne savait déja pas réconforter des adultes, alors des gosses ...

"J'ai encore des choses à finir, ensuite je dois aller revoir Carol, quand se sera fait je reviens vous voir."

Mika acquiesça, ce leva des bras de sa sœur, et déposa un bisou sur sa joue rugueuse.

" À tout a l'heure."

Daryl posa la main sur sa joue, là ou la petite l'avait embrassé, et repensa instantanément au moment ou Carol avait fait le même geste pour lui un an plus tôt, il recherchait alors Sophia ...

Sophia qu'il n'avait pas été en mesure de trouver, de protéger, ça n'arrivera pas avec ses petites, il se mit debout et passa voir Hershel , pour lui demander de garder un œil sur elles, en attendant qu'il puisse le faire lui-même, puis enfin partit se laver et se changer. En sortant des bains, il installa son bandana en masque sur son nez et sa bouche, et enfila ses gants, puis entra dans la cellule de Carol.

Il jeta un œil alentour, et fourra dans un sac, tout ce qu'il pensait être utile, qui savait combien de temps la quarantaine allait durer.  
Vetements propres ( dont des sous-vêtements que Daryl mis dans le sac en rougissant.) , un cahier vide, un stylo, deux livres, et emporta avec lui le fameux sac a dos, contenant la poupée de Sophia, des vêtements qui appartenaient à la petite , et des photos. Dary fut tenté d'ouvrir le sac pour voir une des photos ou Sophia et Carol avait l'air si heureuse, mais il aurait eu l'impression de violer une tombe. Il sortit de la cellule le cœur lourd, d'avoir perdu tant de gens.

La nuit était tombée depuis un sacré moment quand enfin frappa à la porte du bloc A. Le docteur vint lui ouvrir, il avait l'air épuisé, les yeux renfoncés, cernés, le visage chiffonné.

"Encore toi ..."

"Je viens amener des affaires pour Carol."

Il soupira et prit le sac des mains de Daryl. "Je vais lui donner, tu peux aller te reposer."

Daryl le lui reprit. "Je préfère lui donner moi-même, demandes lui de venir ou c'est moi qui rentres."

"Daryl ... Je ne peux pas lui demander de se déplacer ... Elle est malade."

"La grippe ?"

Le silence du docteur répondit à sa question.

Daryl poussa la porte violemment, faisant atterrir le médecin dans le mur de pierre derrière lui.

"Daryl non tu ne peux pas entrer ici !"

Il n'écouta rien et entra dans le grand couloir de cellule, regardant dans chacune d'elles.

Une personne gisait sur un lit, un trou dans le front, le sang y coulait encore, la personne venait sans doute de mourir, son visage remplis de sang, les yeux, le nez, la bouche ...  
La deuxième cellule occupée était une femme toute jeune, a peine sortit de l'adolescence, toussant et crachant ses poumons, le regard en délire.

Il ne prit pas la peine d'observer les cellules suivantes, tout n'était que mort ici, quand il trouva celle de Carol, il la vit assise sur sa couchette, enroulé dans sa couverture, le front reposant sur ses genoux. Il posa main gantée sur les barreaux de la cellule.

"Carol ... ?"

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, mais ne la releva pas pour autant.

"Carol réponds-moi !"

"Daryl ... Tu ne dois pas être ici."

"Toi non plus tu ne devrais pas y être, tu n'étais pas malade ! C'est eux qui t'on rendus malades, je vais te sortir de là !"

Cette fois si elle se releva et avança en titubant jusqu'aux grilles qui les séparaient.

"Je n'irais nul part Daryl ... Il n'y a aucun remède à cela ... Je vais mourir. Je ne peux pas te suivre, tu ne peux rien y faire ... C'est fini."

Elle paraissait si résigner que ça mit Daryl hors de lui,

"Bordel non c'est pas fini ! C'est hors de question que je te laisse mourir ici ! Il tourna la tête vers le fond du couloir, Doc envoyé moi les clefs ! Ouvrez-moi cette putain de porte !"

Carol posa sa main sur son gant. "Daryl regarde-moi. "

Il garda la tête baissée, sachant qu'il lirait sur son visage qu'elle disait vrai.

"Daryl s'il te plait."

Enfin, il la regarda ... Son visage portait déja les stigmates de la maladie.

"Non Carol ... Pas toi ..." Il chuchota.

Elle lui sourit tristement. "Je suis désolée Daryl ... J'aurais aimé que les choses soient différentes."

Il rebaissa la tête, ne pouvait pas la regarder, pas alors qu'elle était si résigner à mourir.

"Je veux être là ... Je veux rester avec toi ... Je veux être celui près de qui tu ..."

Elle pleurait ouvertement maintenant. "Daryl non ... Je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas que tu vois ça, je ne veut pas que tu soit obligé de ... ( soupir ) Une fois que je serais morte. Je ne veux pas que tu gardes ses souvenirs-là."

"Je ne laisserais pas tomber Carol, je vais te sortir de là, tu ne mourras pas, pas toi."

Elle passa sa main à travers les barreaux et la laissa en suspens au dessus de sa joue, elle ferma les yeux et imagina qu'elle lui caressait la joue tendrement.

"Tu es un homme bon Daryl ... Le meilleur ... Je ..."

Elle ce repris, elle ne pouvait pas lui dire ses sentiments, pas alors qu'elle allait mourir, elle ne pouvait pas lui laisser ça sur la conscience.

Elle le regarda posa les deux sacs au sol. Il releva la tête une dernière fois vers elle.

"Je vais revenir ... et tu ne va pas mourir. Tient le coup ... "

Il fut raccompagné à la sortie par le médecin, laissant Carol retomber sur la couchette. Elle avait froid, si froid ... Elle s'emmitoufla dans la couverture, et quand le médecin ouvrit la cellule pour lui donner ses sacs, elle les serra contre elle sans les ouvrir, elle ne voulait pas regarder à l'intérieur, elle ne voulait pas non plus s'endormir, elle savait que si elle dormait, elle ne se réveillerait pas.

Elle ouvrit alors le premier sac, celui qui contenait les affaires de Sophia.  
Sa photo préférée ... Elle était cornée, et une petite tache se trouvait dessus, mais c'était quand même sa préférée. Le 9eme anniversaire de Sophia, Ed était partit pour une semaine de chasse, les laissant toutes les deux, la plus semaine de sa vie, elles avaient chanté, et dansé, cuisiné un gâteaux toutes les deux, l'avaient mangés jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir, et pris un tas de photos, dont celles qu'elle avais sous les yeux, leurs yeux souriants tourner vers l'appareil, le bonheur se lisaient sur leurs visages ... Sa Sophia lui manquait tant ... Elle allait la rejoindre bientôt, c'était le seul réconfort qu'elle trouvait dans cette situation.

En dessous se trouvais la poupée que Daryl lui avais ramener ... La dernière chose que Sophia avait tenue entre ses mains avant de mourir et Daryl avait risqué sa vie pour la lui ramener.

En dessous se trouvait des vêtements qu'elle n'avait jamais pu se résoudre à jeter. Le temps avait effacé son odeur, il sentait juste l'humidité maintenant.

Se demandant ce qui se trouvait dans le deuxième sac, elle l'ouvrit, et sourit en y voyant presque tout ce qu'elle possédait.  
Tout au fond se trouvais quelque chose qu'elle ne connaissait pas, un tissu violet, elle le sortit pour le regarder et fut stupéfaite de reconnaitre le foulard qu'elle portait le jour ou elle avait disparu ... Le jour ou tout le monde la croyait morte. Il avait gardé le foulard, il l'avait conservé ... Et aujourd'hui, il lui rendait, comme une manière de lui dire, tu as déja échappé à la mort une fois, refait le.

Carol fut prise d'une quinte de toux, qui semblait ne pas s'arrêter, quand elle fut finie, elle regarda le foulard dans ses mains, tacheté de petites gouttelettes de sang. Elle passa la main sur sa bouche, et y trouva du sang. Ça commençait. 


	4. Chapter 4

Daryl ne ferma pas l'œil de la nuit, il avait pris son rôle à cœur, et c'était couché sur la couchette du bas, laissant les fillettes dormir en haut toutes les deux. Il ne pouvait pas dormir, pas sans imaginer Carol, morte, puis ce relevée revenir avec des yeux ... Morts.

Au petit matin, il aurait voulu allez voir Carol, mais trop de travail l'attendait avec cette épidémie, il fallait jeter ou faire bouillir, draps, vêtements, stérilisés les ustensiles de cuisine, les casseroles, verres, assiettes, surveiller les enfants, et surtout consolider les grilles extérieures

La journée se passa assez bien sans aucun incident, cependant au soir venu ... Karen commença à montrer des signes de faiblesse, vertiges, fièvre ... Et vint la toux. Tyreese du se résoudre a accompagné sa fiancée dans le bloc A.  
Daryl profita de l'occasion de les accompagner pour voir Carol. Il s'en voulut de ne pas y être allé plus tôt , mais il ne pouvait pas affronter son visage malade, il n'arrivait pas à ce dire que quand il irais ce serait la dernière fois qu'il la verrait.

En arrivant au bloc A, Daryl aperçu 3 draps blancs, au sol, recouvrant ce qui semblait être des corps. Il accéléra le pas et souleva les trois draps, il reconnut les visages, des gens de woodburry, mais ce n'était pas Carol. Elle était toujours vivante. Il se releva vivement et frappa a la porte blindée , le doc vint lui ouvrir , l'air encore plus las que la veille.

"Comment va Carol ?"

Il ne répondit pas et désigna Karen dans les bras de Tyreese.

"Une autre malade ?"

Tyreese répondit " oui depuis ce matin, elle a des vertiges, et elle commence à tousser."

"Laissez-la-moi, je ne peux toujours pas vous faire rentrez."

"Je ne la laisserais pas, je rentre avec elle ou on repart tous les deux."

Le doc ne chercha même pas a se battre, ce doutant que ce serait en vain, il ouvrit la porte en grand et les laissa entré. Alors que Tyreese suivit le doc pour trouver un endroit pour Karen, Daryl lui se dirigea droit devant, 3 cellules a gauche, Carol.

Il la trouva allongée sur sa couchette, sa poitrine se soulevant si légèrement qu'on aurait cru qu'elle ne bougeait pas. Elle semblait ... Comme morte. Au sol a ses côtés, un petit bol en verre... Contenant du sang.

"Carol ? "

Elle n'eut aucune réaction, alors il cria plus fort.

"Carol !"

Elle ouvrit les yeux, et sourit en le voyant.

"Encore toi. Tu essayes de profiter de mon état, c'est ça ?"

Merde cette femme était à l'article de la mort et elle trouvait le moyen de plaisanter.

"Je suis venu voir comment tu allais."

"Ça n'en a pas l'air ... Mais je dirais qu'elle va plutôt bien comparé aux autres patients."

Docteur S l'avais rejoint et lui parlait à voix basse.

"Doc ... Ils sont tous morts cette nuit ?"

"Tous ... En deux jours de temps, des gens en parfaite santés son mort d'une maladie pour le moment inconnue ... L'état de Carol se dégrade ... Plus lentement, mais ça se dégrade ... Elle ne s'en sortira pas."

"Elle y arrivera."

Le docteur baissa la tête ...

"J'ai envoyé les hommes valides à la ville ... Il doit rester quelque part des antibiotiques ... Des médicaments qui pourraient servir."

". Je peux y aller aussi, donnez-moi une liste."

"Non ... On a besoin de toi ici ... Carol a besoin de toi ... Je vais t'ouvrir la cellule, mais interdiction totale de l'approcher de trop près, aucun contact de peau a peau direct, c'est compris ? Sinon je devrais vous garder ici toi aussi."

Daryl hocha la tête, doc lui ouvrit la cellule et il entra, s'assit sur la petite chaise près d'elle, elle redormait. Enfilant son gant, il posa sa main gantée sur celle de Carol, et la serra. À son contact, elle ouvrit les yeux et lui sourit.

Soudain, ses yeux qui le regardaient, se mirent à rouler sur eux même, son corps entier était agité de soubresauts incontrôlables, Daryl cria après la doc.

POV Carol

Carol ouvrit les yeux en sentant une main sur la sienne, elle fut un peu éblouie par le soleil qui reflétait contre les carreaux de sa chambre ... Sa chambre ? Qu'y faisait-elle. Elle tourna la tête pour voir le visage de la personne qui lui serrait la main. Un visage d'ange, des petites taches de rousseur un sourire malicieux, des cheveux blonds et des yeux ...

"Sophia ?"


	5. Chapitre 5

"Sophia mon ange qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Où suis-je ... ?"

La petite rigola et lui sauta presque dessus en sautant.

"Maman maman, papa est partit ! Il ne revient que dans 7 jours, tu te rends compte, il a laissé un mot sur le frigo !"

"Pardon? Mais qu'est-ce que ..."

Carol réalisa qu'elle était chez elle, de retour dans sa vie "normale", Sophia était vivante, et avec elle.

"Oh ma chérie".

Carol la prit contre elle pour inspirer longuement l'odeur de caramel que dégageaient ses cheveux, cette odeur qui lui avait tellement manqué.

"Ed ... Ed est parti ? ... Donc on est ... Alors aujourd'hui ... C'est ton anniversaire ?"

Sophia se dégagea des bras de sa mère ! "Oui, j'ai 9 ans aujourd'hui maman !"

"Oui ... Je me souviens ... Oh ma Sophia."

Carol ne put s'empêcher de la prendre contre elle encore une fois, elle avait tellement pensé ne plus jamais la revoir ... Mais si elle était là ... Qu'en était-il de la prison, de l'apocalypse, de Daryl ? ... Carol en regardant sa fille à nouveau dut admettre que tout ce qu'elle voyait là, c'était ce qu'elle imaginait, elle était dans son inconscient, revivant le plus beau jour qu'elles aient passé ensemble, le jour ou la photo avait été prise.

Mais c'était si plaisant d'être de nouveau au côté de sa fille qu'elle chassa ça de sa tête et décida d'en profiter, tant pis si elle devenait folle.

"Maman, hier, tu m'as promis qu'on ferait un gâteau aujourd'hui !"

"Oui bien sur ... Allons-y "

Carol lui sourit, et la coiffa de sa main.

Elle ne la quitta pas une seconde, elles prirent un bain ensemble, choisirent des vêtements ensembles, Sophia du même râler pour que sa mère la laisse aller aux toilettes seule.

Carol l'emmena faire des courses pour faire le gâteau, elle ouvrit la porte de chez elle, avec la peur de voir la rue envahie de rôdeurs, des voitures abandonnées partout ... Mais pour son plus grand soulagement, les gens allaient et venaient dans la rue, les voitures circulaient, la vie était bien là.

"On y va en voiture ? " Demanda Sophia en lui prenant la main.

"Non chérie, on va aller se balader à pieds d'accord ?"

Sur le chemin, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être émerveille par toute cette agitation, et d''un coup, ce fut comme si tout ce qu'elle avait connu de la fin du monde n'était qu'une rêve.

Pourtant en regardant les gens dehors, elle cherchait un visage familier, pensant voir Hershel à chaque vieillard qui passait, Rick a chaque policier, et Daryl ... Elle cherchait Daryl du regard, mais elle ne connaissait personnes, ce n'était tous que des étrangers.

En arrivant au magasin, elle prit un caddie, et commença à le remplir comme si la famine était toujours là, ce rendant compte qu'elle ne manquait, et qu'elle ne manquerait de rien, elle reposa tout ça, et fit plaisir à sa fille, lui achetant absolument tout ce qu'elle désirait.  
Voir sa fille heureuse lui réchauffait tellement le cœur.  
Elle ce surpris même à essayer et acheter une superbe robe rouge comme elle avait toujours voulu porter, et ce promis que quand Ed rentrerait, jamais elle ne le laisserait reprendre le contrôle sur leurs vies, elle savait se défendre à présent.

Heureuses de leurs achats, Carol et Sophia rentrèrent chez elles, comblées.  
Elle firent un superbe gâteaux firent des grimaces sur les photos, Sophia souffla sa bougie, encouragée par les chants de sa mère. Le soir venu, Carol ne voulait pas allez dormir, elle voulait profiter de Sophia ... Elle la prit avec elle dans le lit, elles regardèrent des films ensembles. La petite se tourna vers sa mère et lui caressa la joue.

"Dort maman, je serais encore là demain." 

Carol lui sourit, se tourna vers elle dans le lit, et s'endormit en la serrant dans ses bras.

Sentant quelque chose lui caressait la joue, elle ouvrit les yeux et eut un sourire éclatant en voyant Sophia, qui lui caressait le visage.

"Bonjour maman !"

"Bonjour mon cœur."

Peut-être qu'elle ne rêvait pas après tout, Sophia était peut-être bien réelle, et tout cela également.

À partir de là, un rituel s'instaura entre elles, elles ne se quittaient pas, sous aucun prétexte, elles restaient toutes les deux, et profitaient de la présence de l'autre, arriver au soir, elles se couchaient l'une près de l'autre, Sophia disait à Carol la même phrase : dort maman, je serais encore la demain.

Carol s'endormait alors rassurée ... Jusqu'à ce soir-là.

Ed devait rentrer demain, mais Carol ne s'inquiétait pas pour ça, il ne mettrait pas un pied dans la maison, il allait rester dehors, leur vie, ensemble, était terminée, il n'avait plus de pouvoir sur elle.  
Carol se tourna vers Sophia et vu son visage triste et inquiet.

"Maman ne t'endort pas ... Pas ce soir."

"Sophia ma chérie, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?"

Elle s'assied dans le lit, et lui fit face.

"Maman, si tu t'endors ce soir, tu vas me quitter ... Tu vas me laisser ... "

"Non, non Sophia, je ne quitterais plus jamais tu m'entends, plus jamais !"

"Maman s'il te plait ne part pas."

Sophia passa ses bras autour d'elle en pleurant, Carol eut le cœur déchiré en miettes.

"Je ne partirais pas Sophia, je te le promets."

Un long silence s'installa.

La petite s'écarta d'elle et lui répondit :

"Maman finalement ... Peut-être que tu devrais dormir ... Il est temps à présent."

"Temps pour quoi ? Je ne veux allez nul part, je veux rester là, avec toi ! "

"D'autres personnes comptent sur toi maman, soit forte ... Je t'attends ici. Tu reviendras, je le sais."

Carol éclata en sanglots.

"Non ! Non Sophia !"

"Dors maman, je t'aime."

Carol se sentit soudain lourde, tout son corps retomba dans le lit, elle continuait pourtant à appeler Sophia, mais ne recevait plus aucune réponse. Ses yeux ce fermement d'eux-mêmes sans qu'elle ne puisse faire quoi que se soit pour les empêcher.

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, sa vision était floue, elle ne voyait que des silhouettes autour d'elle, elle ne distinguait aucun visage, elle commença à paniquer, ou était passer Sophia ?

Elle se débattit, voulant ce lever, et échappé a toutes ses ombres autour d'elle, mais l'une d'elle s'approcha et lui parla.  
Une main lui caressa le front et chuchota à son oreille.

"Chuuut ... Là ... Ça va allez, on est là ... Je suis là"

Carol mis quelques secondes à reconnaitre la voix ...

"Daryl ?"

"Je suis là, je ne partirais pas."

Carol retomba sur son oreiller, et se rendormit.


	6. Chapter 6

Daryl était assis au chevet de Carol ... Inquiet. Ça faisait maintenant 6 jours qu'il la veillait, jour et nuit, les 3 premiers jours avaient été infernaux, il avait cru la perdre une dizaine de fois, puis quand Tyreese , Michonne, et les autres étaient revenus avec un tas de fournitures médicales, l'espoir était revenu. Le doc l'avait perfusé, lui donnant des médicaments au nom imprononçable, la seule chose qui importait pour Daryl c'était que ça fonctionnait. La fièvre avait commencé a baisser, puis avait disparu, la toux avait diminué puis était partie également.

Au matin, elle, c'était réveiller, en panique, elle se débattait et appelait sa fille, Hershel lui avait administré une petite dose de tranquillisant, et elle fut replongée dans le sommeil.

Il allait fermer les yeux lui aussi pour prendre un peu de repos quand il l'a vu s'agiter un peu. Il se leva et s'agenouilla près d'elle. Il lui caressa le front.

"Hey la belle au bois dormant, il est temps de se réveiller."

Ses yeux papillonnèrent un peu puis s'ouvrirent en grands. Leurs regards se croisèrent, et se soudèrent.

"Daryl ... Je suis morte ?"

Il lui sourit et passa sa main sur son front, coiffant les petites mèches bouclées qui se collaient a la peau.

"Non ... Non, tu es vivante, tu es là, et je suis là aussi."

"Sophia ... Elle est morte ... N'est-ce pas ?"

Daryl soupira. "Oui ..."

Carol hocha la tête tandis que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes.

Daryl se rapprocha d'elle un peu plus. Il lui caressa les cheveux ... "Ça va aller ... Tout va rentrer dans l'ordre."

Carol le repoussa légèrement. "Daryl arrête, tu vas tomber malade."

"On ne risque plus rien, c'est fini, tu es guéri. Tu t'en es sortie, je te l'avais dit."

"Et les autres ? Il y a eu d'autres malades ?"

Daryl l'aida à s'asseoir, lui prit les mains. "On a perdu Karen ... Et quelques autres personnes venant de Woodburry"

"Oh mon dieu ..."

Les larmes de Carol redoublèrent, il la prit alors contre lui, tentant vainement de la réconforter.

Une heure plus tard, c'est ainsi qu'Hershel les retrouva, Daryl assis sur la couchette, Carol dans ses bras. Tout deux avaient les yeux fermés, on aurait pu croire qu'ils dormaient, si ce n'était la main de Daryl qui allait et venait dans le dos de Carol.

Carol se tenait debout devant le miroir qu'Hershel lui avait installé, elle venait de faire sa toilette et se trouvait nue devant le miroir, grelottante , elle avait froid, elle tremblait . Elle était encore perdue entre la réalité et ce qu'elle avait imaginé ces derniers jours, plus elle y repensait plus elle trouvait inimaginable que tout ce qu'elle avait vécu avec Sophia n'avait été que du vent.

Mais la réalité était tout autre, elle n'avait pas su la protéger, et elle était morte, elle avait été mordue par un de ses rôdeurs, peut être même qu'elle n'avait pas succombé à sa blessure tout de suite, peut être même qu'elle avait eu la fièvre, les délires, qu'elle, c'était senti malade, seule, perdue.

En pensant à ça, Carol se remit a pleurer silencieusement, elle ferma les yeux, comme pour empêcher les larmes de tomber, mais c'était vain.

Quand elle les rouvrit, elle se fixa attentivement dans le miroir, elle avait l'air encore malade, ses joues étaient creuses, elle paraissait vieille, si vieille.  
Elle était ainsi depuis de longues minutes, gelée, quand Daryl entra sans prévenir dans la cellule, elle n'eut aucune réaction, mais lui se détourna aussitôt, gêné par sa nudité.

"Carol ... Tu vas bien ?"

Ne recevant aucune réponse, il se pencha, attrapa la serviette posée sur la couchette, inspira pour se donner du courage et se retourna vers elle. Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer les vilaines marques que son corps portait, dues à sa vie avec Ed, il frémit en imaginant l'homme portez la main sur elle.

Il l'enveloppa dans la serviette et commença à la frictionner doucement, comme il l'aurait fait pour un enfant.

Quand elle fut sèche, il la fit s'asseoir et l'aide à s'habiller.

"Tu vas rentrer au bloc aujourd'hui, il est temps de quitter cette cellule moisie."

Aucune réponse, elle le regardait, mais ne semblait pas le remarquer.

Il se mordit les lèvres ... Contrarié, Daryl imaginait que dés qu'elle ne serait plus malade tout rentrerait dans l'ordre, elle irait bien, mais c'était tout le contraire, elle était ailleurs, préoccupée par quelque chose qu'elle seule savait.

Il lui caressa doucement le front, les cheveux, puis sortit pour aller trouver le doc.

"C'est quoi le problème avec Carol ?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?"

"Bordel je sais pas, il y a un souci, elle ne va pas bien ! "

"Laisse-lui du temps, elle ne, c'est réveiller que ce matin. C'est encore tôt pour dire qu'elle va bien, tu devrais l'amener dans sa cellule maintenant, qu'elle retrouve ses repères. Ça ira mieux dans quelques jours."

Daryl acquiesça, et retourna près de Carol, celle-ci n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, ses yeux toujours braqués vers le sol.

Il s'accroupit à sa hauteur, et lui prit le menton pour qu'elle le regarde.

"Je me suis occupée de ranger tes affaires, on va rentrer maintenant. Allez suis-moi."

Il lui prit la main, et elle se leva, marcha à ses côtés, toujours en silence.

Arrivé au bloc, il lui tenait toujours la main, et ce fut la danse des :

"Oh Carol, tu vas bien dieu merci ! Enfin te voilà, comment tu te sens, bon retour a la maison."

Les accolades de tout le monde, les cris, les rires, elle ne voulait pas tout ça, elle lâcha la main de Daryl, et marcha le plus vite qu'elle le pouvait jusque sa cellule, rien n'avais changer de place, elle s'assit sur son lit, ou plutôt s'y laissa tomber, se prit la tête dans les mains et pleura. Elle ne voulait pas être ici, elle ne voulait pas les revoir, revoir les rôdeurs, combattre, lutter pour sa vie à nouveau, quel était le but d'être ici si Sophia n'y était pas. Elle commençait doucement à douter, que la vie ici, ne valait peut-être pas la peine d'être vécue.


End file.
